


Halloweeen and Beach Boys

by Peachyelio



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, deanwinchester/castielnovak, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Beach Boys, Halloween, M/M, Party, frat party, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyelio/pseuds/Peachyelio
Summary: (AU PROMPT: person A is told it's a costume party and shows up in costume and Person B offers them clothes because it's their party and thinks that person A looks really cute in their clothes)





	Halloweeen and Beach Boys

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself as he walked toward the home. He had been trying to imagine for the majority day, well week. From the moment he was approached by his peers with a piece of crumpled up paper with an address jotted down in messy script. A party. He was never invited to parties. Nonetheless he decided that he would be going. Meg Masters had made it very clear that it was a costume party and that everyone had to dress up for Halloween, no exceptions. So here he was, walking to a strange house that he'd never been too, in a ghostbusters overall. Looking down at the damaged piece of paper he read over the street and number for what felt like the tenth time in the last five minutes. He checked his watch before smoothing his thumb over the address.  
He adjusted his glasses carefully and fixed his black, messy hair before he reached into his bag for the bottle of vodka he'd swiped from his mothers liquor cabinet. He figured if he was going to a party he may as well have a whole night of rebellion, he was a good kid every other day of the year. He could feel the cool dribble of sweat trickling down his back as he walked through the night. His stomach twisting and turning with each step as he grew closer to the music blaring from around the street corner. As his tattered up converse drove him closer he took a deep breath. Looking up at the two story home with large window panes and fresh white paint that reminded him of white linen drying in the sun. There it was. Dean Winchester's home.

 

Immediately upon reaching the premises Castiel knew he had been tricked. Nobody had costumes on and he had the sudden urge to turn back and head home. He felt the pit of his stomach drop and his throat dry as people laughed. He couldn't just go back home his mother would be angry that he stole her alcohol and he really did not want to deal with that. Instead he swallowed to help with the dryness in his throat and pushed his way inside of the home. Looking around nervously he stumbled slightly past drunk individuals. He sighed before he shook his head and turned to leave back through the door. "What asshole told you it was a costume party?" Said a voice behind him as a rough hand landed onto his shoulder. Cas swallowed and turned around. "Oh nobody.." he lied as he looked around the room. "I'm just an idiot that got my signals mixed up. Sorry." He mumbled as he looked up at the other teen. "Oh!..I...I didn't realise it was you Dean. Sorry I was invited..probably as a joke. I'll leave.." he stammered as he turned to leave again. Visibly cringing at his stupidity as he bit his lip. "Hey! Woah! Buddy! Stop! I didn't say you had to go...come on..I can get you a change of clothes!" Dean slurred over the music. The sound of the drums beating through their chests it was so loud. Cas blushed furiously and shook his head. "No that's okay! I'll just go home. I'm sorry that I showed up." He responded as he looked up at the Jock. He could just take the vodka back and place it in the cabinet that way his mother would never know about his foolishness. Dean grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. "No! Man! Don't go, seriously. I wouldn't dream of it." A goofy smile on the jocks face and a response like that, surely Cas couldn't decline.

 

Cas laughed softly as he watched some boys climb trough windows. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. "They're assholes when they're drunk." He chuckled as he lead Castiel upstairs. He brought him toward a room down a small hallway. Cas assumed it was Dean's as he spotted his football jersey and letterman jacket hanging over a chair. He quietly looked around at the posters of old rock bands and sports slogans and smiles. Dean's room was a perfect reflection of himself. He watches as Dean moves to a closet in the corner. "I dig the costume by the way." Dean mumbled causing Cas to bite his lip and blush in embarrassment. "Thanks...I like old movies and music.." he explained. "Huh, me too." Dean responded as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. "Want a plaid shirt?" He asked. Cas nodded and chewed his lip softly. He glanced at a small photo on a bedside cabinet. "Your family?" Dean nodded and smiled proudly. "Yeah! mom, dad, baby Sammy and me." He smiles and lifts the picture. "Parents are out of town with him. He's on a little league tour." He smiled proudly again before he placed it back down. "Anyway. I'll leave you to get changed. I'll see you down at the party, it's Castiel right? Novak?" Cas blinked a few times before he nodded slowly. Unable to speak. "Okay, well. I'll see you down there, Novak." Dean winked and smirked before he turned and walked out the door.

 

Cas changed out of his costume and into Dean's clothes as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk someone walking in and laughing at him. The clothes were a little big on him but he didn't mind, he had to admit, they smelled great. He blushed as he stuffed his costume into his bag. Holding his mothers vodka as he left the room and headed toward the stairs. He swallowed and chewed his lip gently as he blended in with the crowd. No longer sticking out like a sore thumb. He sighed before he spotted Dean and smiled. Slowly walking up to him. "Um..hi, thanks for the clothes.." he mumbled quietly. Dean looked up from his game of beer pong and cheered. "Castiel!! Hi!!! Man you look good!" He laughed and hugged him. "Here! Beer!! Drink!!" He shoved a plastic red cup into his hand. He spotted the vodka in cas' hand and took it off him. "YES!! NOVAK BROUGHT SHOTS!" He cheers. Everyone in the kitchen cheered. "Oh!! Let's play would you rather!!" Lisa Branden exclaimed before ushering Dean into the living room with Castiel's mother's alcohol. His stomach dropped and he felt himself tense. He hadn't even had the chance to refuse before Dean was calling him over. "Novak!! Join us!!" Before Cas had even realised he was stuck in a game of embarrassment and what he thought was jealousy. "Never have I ever....had sex." Lisa giggled as everyone in the circle of teens took a shot except Cas. He looked down at the floor embarrassed and sighed. "Awe look! We're in the presence of a virgin guys!" The group laughed, Dean smiling at them all as the drunken buzz filled his body. "Okay! Never have I ever....given a blowjob!" Lisa giggled as she helped Dean take a shot. Dean unfazed by the fact his friend brought up his activities, smiled as she poured the shot into his mouth. Throwing his head back, he enjoyed the soothing feeling of the vodka slipping down his throat. Cas blushed as he watched them from under his lashes. Dean had given oral sex to another male. Dean was gay?

 

Lisa continued to relentlessly ask questions that she knew would embarrass Cas. He had reached the point that he was just taking shots with each question to get drunk and let go.  
Lisa smirked and giggled. "Never have I ever...rented a porno." Cas takes a shot, everyone else turning to laugh and snicker slightly. Cas looked up and around them, blinking. "What?:..don't lie...surely you've all seen porn..." Surprising Cas, Dean laughed loudly. Now Drunk. "Oh come on cas! We all watch it online! Free!" Cas blinked embarrassed and looked down at his glass. "Yeah well...I don't own a computer...the porn was shit anyway." He mumbles before standing up and heading for the kitchen. Why the fuck did he tell them that? Now they'd have even more to laugh at him about. He sighed and leaned down against the kitchen counter as people around him made out and drank. He sighed, why did he even come here? He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back. Turning to face Dean. "What?..come to laugh?..sorry that not everyone is privileged." Cas muttered before lifting an unopened bottle of beer from the counter. He struggled with the cap, annoyed at himself. Dean laughed softly before taking the bottle off him and opening it. He took a sip before handing it back to Cas. "I'm not laughing at you Cas.." he replied. Cas sighed. "Well you all seemed to have your kick, that why you invited me?? Just to laugh?!" Dean looked at Cas shocked. "What?? No! Cas you were invited because I wanted to speak to you in person for once!" Cas fell silent.

 

"You wanted to speak to me?.." Cas asked as he slowly shifted on his feet. Dean shrugged and nodded. "I dunno..maybe." He mumbles looking away. Cas bit his lip and looked down. "Why me?...Dean we aren't even in the same social circle.." Dean sighed. "I've seen you around in the library and stuff...thought you seemed cool.." he mumbled embarrassed as he looked at his shoes on the tiled floor. He cleared his throat. "It's whatever man...you wanna leave then you can....or if you wanna stay we can go dance?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head and pointed behind him to the living room where some people danced to some old rock music. Cas bit his lip and looked between Dean and the Room. "Let me finish this beer?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Sure, we can go back to the game? You don't have to play though...Lisa is just being a bitch.." he swallowed and looked back at Cas. "No...I don't really like those people Dean...I'd prefer to stay here with you...actually.." he responded in a stammer. Dean grinned goofily. "Sure!..um...I mean yeah..sure that sounds like a good idea.." he smiled embarrassed. 

 

By the time Dean actually convinced Cas to go Dance they were both drunk.  
Cas being a lightweight that hadn't drank before was loving it, talking to everyone, blurting out random facts that came into his head to anyone that would listen. All that, and dancing. Castiel Novak was actually dancing. Not alone, with the captain of the school football team. They both danced along to some Aerosmith number before Cas perked up. Spotify had messed up the rock playlist and the beach boys came on. Cas immediately gasping and running into the middle of the room, dragging his new found friend with him. He didn't even notice the confused and angry looks of the other teenagers that were previously enjoying the rock music. He was there, middle of the room swinging around and dancing while singing "I get around." In a really off key tone and all Dean could do was smile and stare adoringly at the adorable dork in his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please let me know what you think?
> 
>  
> 
> If you would like to see me continue this work please let me know by commenting and I may just write more chapters


End file.
